Revenge
by JenniferHelenBlack18
Summary: After Bella is attacked one night, she learns all about revenge and lives out her sick fantasies against her attacker.
1. Prelude

**Authors note!**

**OK… so, I know I let my other stories go, my apologies, but this just came to my head and I had to put it down**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all, except my twisted brain.**

**Prelude**

I picked up the butcher knife, pain was my plan. Listening to his cries from behind me brought a smile to my own peaceful face. I turned around to face him.

"So, temple, or heart? I figured I should let you decide, since it is your death." He gave me a painful pleading look and I almost laughed, he was looking at me like I should care, did he honestly think I would?

"Please, don't do this" he begged, those words stopped me in my tracks only for a moment as I recalled myself speaking those exact words to him. I smiled the first true smile I had had in months, he was making this better. I walked to him, placing the knife on his ankle and dragging it up to his chest leaving a long cut and stopping right over where his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Oh, do you not like it when I hurt you like this?" I asked sweetly pushing the knife a little harder into his chest. He let out a blood curdling scream that filled the small room. I got down by his ear and began whispering to him.

"I have a secret for you" I got closer and prepared myself for the one act that would change my life forever.

"I didn't like it either" I breathed and plunged the knife right into his heart.

**Another authors note!**

**Ok so thoughts? This came to me out of nowhere and I just had to write it. I hope noone is offended**


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns all

It was going to be one of those nights, I could feel it. The kind of night where, at the end of it, you want to murder someone. The kind of night where everything bothers you and makes your inner psycho come out. I was having one of those nights. Everything was going wrong. Dinner was burnt, my father was late, and my brother, who might just become the one I ended up murdering at the end of the night, was upstairs blasting his horrid rap music. I grabbed my cell phone and car keys and walked out of the house, just needing to get out for a while. I started driving, not caring where I ended up. I ended up driving down an old dirt rode outside of Port Angelus. After about a half hour my truck started to make a funny chugging noise.

"No, please don't break down." But my begging was hopeless, with one last loud chug the car came to a complete stop.

I sighed, this was just fucking perfect. I pulled out my cell phone which, of course, had no service. With another sigh I got out of my truck, slammed the door shut, and started walking. It was only about a mile to my friend Victoria's house. Victoria was beautiful, long flowing red hair, piercing blue eyes and a body that most would kill for. He had been my best friend since we were in second grade. Her father, James, drank a lot so she was always spending the night at my house. Eventually I made it to their house, exhausted from walking so far. Victoria's car wasn't in the driveway but I hoped someone was home so I could use the phone. I knocked and James opened the door, holding a beer.

"Well hi there Bella, what brings you here?" he said, he was looking at me strangely.

"Hi Mr. Gigandet, is Victoria home?" I asked, feeling weird

"No she went out, but you can come in" he said moving aside to let me in

"Thanks, I just need to use the phone, my truck broke down" I walked past him into the living room to grab the phone, but before I could reach it he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back towards him. I spun around to confront him but before I could open my mouth, his hand connected hard with the side of my face sending me down to the floor.

In an instant he was on me, I tried desperately to fight him away but he was so much stronger then me. I kicked and screamed but it was no use, no one would hear me all the way out here. It seemed to happen so fast, before I could do anything he was inside of me, breaking through every promise I had ever made myself to wait. And as I lay on the floor beneath him, I made another promise I would be sure to keep. Some how, some way.

I would get my revenge.


End file.
